


Ecstatic Joy

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Bondage, F/F, In Public, Kinky, rope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: A rope body harness with a skillfully place knot can have a big impact, especially when your day doesn't quite go as planned.





	Ecstatic Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017, prompt 12: rope

Myka Bering was going to explode.

There was simply no other word for it. She was going to explode, in the middle of an aisle of the Warehouse, and she was going to have to do so quietly, despite all provocation otherwise, because if she didn’t, she would then die of embarrassment.

And all of this was going to happen with Helena Wells smirking at her.

The others were still too close to them for her to say anything at all about her situation, but she glared at Helena, who only seemed to smirk all the more.

She knew this was unplanned and unexpected, and despite knowing that, knowing that there was no way Helena could have set things up like this, she still felt, somewhere deep inside her, in a part that was simultaneously fighting the desire to explode while also trying very hard to do so, that Helena had done this on purpose.

It defied logic, but there it was.

And not only did she think she was going to explode, she wanted to. She wanted to let go right there with Helena smirking and to hell with the possibility of anyone else seeing.

That was dangerous thinking indeed, given that right now, there was a fairly high chance of being seen.

It had been such a simple idea, innocuous and exciting.

Helena would tie her into a body harness, she would put on clothes over so no one else would know she was wearing it, and they would leave the B&B to get ice cream or run a simple errand, something easy and quick. Then they could return to the B&B to do whatever seemed best in that moment.

Myka had been hoping for sex. A lot of sex.

Then Helena had a brilliant idea as she was doing the tie, one that Myka knew, from the gleam in her eye as she suggested it, was planned. But it was a brilliant idea and Myka had gone along with it willingly.

And thus her current situation, because there was a knot, cunningly tied and placed along the rope that ran between her legs so that it pressed and rubbed with every step, every shift of her torso, every move of her body. Not tightly, but firmly, insistently, continuously.

Made all the worse by the fact that within seconds of them exiting the B&B, they’d been called to the Warehouse to help check something out and their small errand had turned into several hours of having to walk all over the Warehouse as one small thing turned into several small things leading to one big thing.

Or whatever the hell was going on. Myka was rapidly losing the desire to care.

And they had not had a chance to take a break, to have a moment of privacy, for her to remove the rope without the absence raising a lot of questions.

So here she was, a slowly ticking time bomb, about to explode.

She was walking as slowly and carefully as she could, letting the others draw ahead of her. Helena was dawdling behind also, watching her intently with that damnable smirk on her face.

The others were just about out of earshot when she saw Claudia turn and look back at them, a curious expression on her face. Whatever she saw made the younger woman roll her eyes, wave at Helena, then point upwards before turning around and moving on.

Upwards? Myka glanced up.

Ah. There was part of Claudia’s goo-gation (neutralizer irrigation) system installed in this section. Which meant Claudia knew, or at least suspected.

Myka’s face flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and the slow built arousal that was starting to take over her senses, and she stopped walking.

“Not that much further now,” Helena observed, for it was an observation. Not a comment on the distance to the office and the exit through which they could escape the Warehouse and return to the B&B, no, it was a remark on Myka’s current state of existence.

Myka wished she could bring herself to be even a little bit annoyed at that, but she found the matter of fact tone and Helena’s cool eyes watching her every move just added to the sense of arousal flooding her body.

And Helena knew that, of course.

“Come here, Myka,” she requested, commanded, _desired_.

There were only a few steps between them and yet they felt like a vast gulf to Myka in that moment. She hesitated.

Helena’s voice firmed, “Myka, come here.” And this was a command, an instruction, an authorization, and it was enough to make Myka take the last few steps, her control on herself shattering as that damnable, glorious, etheric knot took her beyond herself as Helena’s arms wrapped around her and gave her a safe place to land when she finally returned to her body.

She could feel Helena’s amusement and satisfaction radiating out of her when she returned, finding herself still standing, surprisingly, pressed against Helena’s warm and supporting body.

“Oh god.” She tried to move, finding that lingering sensitivity combined with the still present rope made for some intense sensations. “I may not make it to the car at this rate.”

“Maybe not,” Helena murmured into her ear, “but what a way to go.”


End file.
